


Chaiyya Chaiyya

by XocoW



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 07:19:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8277454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XocoW/pseuds/XocoW
Summary: If Peacock Shiva is bored enough she can make anything to have some fun. This time one of his boyfriends decides to spend time with her. Shura would normally teach her how to dance, but this time, Shiva wants to be the teacher. Would Shura enjoy Bollywood dances?





	

 

Got inspired by a song called "[Chaiyya Chaiyya](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YOYN9qNXmAw)" from a Bollywood movie "Dil Se". I wanted to finish this for the Rare Fest in tumblr but I didn't have time. Anyway, here is some fluff moments with Shura and Shiva, hope you enjoy. And I recommend you see the video, so now imagine those two.

I wrote the translation for some of the lyrics, the ones in the begining and the title are easy to find in the video if you select the English Subs.

.

* * *

.

At that hour, Capricorn Shura couldn't be more satisfied when he smelled the wine on the bottle, his favourite from all Spain. He adjusted his glasses and began to read some kind of book while the servants were cleaning the table where he just finished his meal. It was three o'clock and he was just enjoying one of his hobbies; studying a bit more about the Samurais and their weapons. Shura would read and then write in a small notebook he had, little notes or important things about this or that.

He was into this enjoying the music and the wine when suddenly he could feel a cosmos coming close. The Spanish man smiled without removing the eyes from the book but he stopped the reading in that moment, he was just waiting.

Minutes later he heard the door opening and a nervous servant entered.

"Sir… I tried but…"

"You must be the new guy." Shura chuckled. "Let her pass, she is free to be in my temple any time and spend all the hours she needs to."

"Sorry, sir. But what are you talking about?"

"He is talking about me, idiot."

The peacock Saint pushed him to enter the room. She didn't look angry, but serious and showing that despot face. This time, Shiva was wearing black pants and a white shirt, still with some black high heels and Shura could see she left some of his buttons open to show a beautiful [green bralette.](https://cdn.lulus.com/images/product/medium/1414018_222098.jpg)

"Don't be rude to him, he is new."

"He is just a servant." Shiva smiled to sit on the table being careful with the wine. "Hey, bring me some dessert." She said to the servant who just turned to see the owner of the temple.

Shura sighed and made a movement with his hand to let him know that he should do it. The servants nodded and closed the door before left.

"And why I'm so lucky to have a beautiful visit like yours, cariño?" the Capricorn Saint smiled caressing her lap with one hand.

"I'm bored," Shiva said. "I know what will you say, my father already told me. 'You have so many things to do'. But Shaina isn't here, Saori is busy and don't tell me I can go and visit Deathmask."

"What about your brother or Aphrodite?"

"He is practising with Orphée and Aphrodite told me not to go to his temple because will be moving the flowers around." She sighed and realised Shura was still in the book. "And you are ignoring me as well…"

"I'm not ignoring you." He said to close the book and stand up. Shura came close to hold her hips and hug her a bit. "What do you want to do then?"

"Anything?"

"Yes, tell me what do you want to do and I will do it."

The big blue eyes of Shiva had a new glam when he said those words. Even if his relationship began because Deathmask invited him once to the bed, now Shiva could totally trust and see Shura as her boyfriend. While the Cancer Saint give her some fun and love, Shura was giving her love and attention like nobody else. After all, he was a real gentleman.

"I don't know." Shiva began to think while Shura drank some more of his wine. "What about dance? You dance very nice…"

"I would love to. I have some music. I hadn't taught you waltzes or tango, right?"

"No, no, that's boring." She answered to remove his glasses and then use them. "Do you really need this?"

"Only when reading." Shura held them to save them in their box. "Tell me what kind of dance you want to learn."

"I was thinking… maybe I can teach _you_ some dances."

The Capricorn Saint saw her very curious. Normally he was the one that teacher her some things, from using a sword to even play chess, but he liked the idea that now Shiva wanted to be the teacher. He moved a bit away from her to hold the wine and save it in his special cabinet and then finish the one in the glass.

"Fine."

"Bollywood."

"What?" he asked. "Are you serious?"

"Yes, of course." Shiva began to remove his shoes to leave them on the floor to then jump from the table. "I know! There is one I love and maybe you will like as well." she said really excited as she moved to hold Shura close to her. "It's called Chaiyya Chaiyya, it is very nice."

Shura just sighed and turned to see how the servant arrived with some cake and a glass of milk and leave without more. He looked a bit scared and even the owner of the temple couldn't hide his laugh while Shiva took the dessert and sat again at the table. The Capricorn Saint came close to receive some in his mouth and then a kiss to remove the cream over his lips.

"Fine, let's do it… first I need to see it and then you will teach me the dance."

"Great." Shiva pulled out his cellphone and gave it to him. "I always have it, I told you it is so nice! I hope you enjoy."

After opening the video and sitting at one side of Shiva to eat the cake, Shura couldn't hide his smile and see how originals those movies could be. He began to be used to them after all, Shiva always arrived with a new movie every weekend.

When Shiva finished her cake and both moved to the training room, an open place the Capricorn Saint liked to use when training alone, the servants were curious looking around when the Peacock Saint turned on the music. She left the high heels at one side and removed her white shirt to be only in the bralette.

"Oh, that's unfair." Shura chuckled to then remove his shirt. "That's much better."

"I didn't ask you that." Shiva giggled to then kiss his cheek and touch his naked chest. "But for me is totally fine. Now, do you want to begin?"

"Of course, but maybe you can dance a part of it?" he asked. "Just to be sure you know it. And by the way, do we need a train to dance it?"

"So silly and handsome." She chuckled to then see one of the servants, the new one. "You, come here and play the music when I tell you."

"But I should…"

"You should obey me, I'm a Saint. Move your ass and do what I say."

The servant nodded and came close hearing some of the others laughing a bit. He was now in front of the music player waiting till Shiva gave him the order to put play. She was in an exaggerate but beautiful position to begin some dance.

"Jinke sar ho ishq ki chaaon" Shiva was following the lyrics as well as she moved her hands slowly over her head. "Paaon ke neeche jaanat hogi" the Peacock Saint moved her hips with the same rhythm to then smile to Shura. "Jinke sar ho ishq ki chaaon"

And this was something new. Shura could remember well the video, so he didn't think Shiva would change so quickly her way to move; from a seductive and feminine way, to then stand and make some kind of smirk on her face making Shiva looking as the physical man she was.

"Chal chaiyya chaiyya chaiyya" his hands and head were moving with a lot of energy while singing. She then moved close to Shura without stopping her dance. "Are you going to dance or I will do everything?"

"Fine, teach me." Shura chuckled. "Maybe if we do it fine we may show it to the guys."

"I hope Aphrodite don't laugh… for sure Aiolos will love it. And Deathmask will be with a shocked face for sure." The Peacock Saint then moved to be in the back of Shura and hold his hips. "Then let's do it, amore!"

"That's Italian, Shiva…"

"But you understood, no?"

The Capricorn Saint decided not to say anything else and just kiss her to then begin the dance lesson, this time, something different for the Gold Saint.

As they were dancing, mostly Shura following Shiva's movements, some other servants were around looking curious and trying to don't laugh at their workmate who was at one side of the music player. But he wasn't necessary some hours later when Shura began to remember most of the dance steps.

Even if was something tiresome, dance over and over, the Capricorn Saint was on a blast laughing and enjoying this, mostly as well when Shiva didn't need to tell him what to do and danced with that feminine and energy she was always carrying. For a moment there were dancing as the song should be, but Shura preferred to break that and come close to Shiva.

"What are you doing?"

"Dancing, of course!"

He decided to hold her close, to move her hips while she was laughing. And of course, Shiva was following all his game without a problem, even dancing some funny and weird moves just to play around. Everything was fun till the fell to the floor without controlling their feet. Shiva fell over Shura and he, without waiting more, kissed and hugged her. Both laughed still on the floor with the music in the background.

"You know, I'm glad you wanted to teach me this music…" Shura said without removing his arms around her to hold her very tight. "But what if you show me how good you dance?"

"Of course… oh… what you mean?"

Shura was still with a big smile when he came close to kiss her softly and place one hand on her hips. She blushed a bit and smiled thanks to this.

The next morning the weather was perfect for training. At least that's what the Sagittarius Saint was thinking as he entered to his friend's temple.

"I hope Shura is ready to train." He began to talk with himself entering to the dinner room Shura was the day before. "Well, he is always ready. How he does it? And why I keep talking alone?" he chuckled. "People will think I'm crazy…"

"I don't think so."

"Ah!" with a quick movement as if he were going to throw an arrow, Aiolos moved to see the sofa that was at a little place where Shura would have his wines and books.

"Do you really would throw an arrow if scared?" Shiva chuckled to then give a sip to her tea. She was wearing only a shirt that belonged to Shura and mostly lying on the sofa. "Do you want some tea, darling?"

"Shiva…" Aiolos blushed to turn and give his back. "Are you… well…"

"Oh, don't worry. This time, I have my underwear." The peacock Saint poured some tea into a cup and placed it on the other side of the table. "Go ahead, Shura will come soon."

"Where is he?" this time the Gold Saint, still with some red cheeks, decided to hold the cup of tea but not sit.

"He is training, of course."

"Meri shaam raat, meri kaayanat. _[1]_ " Both Saints could hear someone entering the room, and not just that. "Voh yaar mera sainya. _[2]_ " Shura was dancing moving his hips and arms from here to there but suddenly stopped seeing his friend. "Ah… hello…"

"Was you… singing?" Aiolos asked with a small smile.

"Anyway, I'm glad you are here." He then smiled to Shiva who was cuddling on the sofa drinking her tea. "You can ask anything to the servants, my darling. Just please don't be rude."

The Peacock Saint stood up to come close and hold him close. They kissed while Aiolos was seeing in other direction, mostly to don't see Shiva on those clothes.

"Come later to keep dancing, cariño." Shiva said trying to speak his language.

"Main uske roop ka shehdaai. _[3]_ " Shura pinched her nose. "Vo dhoop chhanv se harjaai, vo shokh hai rang badalta hai. _[4]_ " Shiva smiled and blushed a bit more while Aiolos couldn't understand anything. "Main rangroop ka saudaai. _[5]_ "

"Did you learn all the song just in one morning?"

"You sleep too much after… dance." He chuckled. "And I just learnt some pieces are perfect for you, beautiful Shiva."

"I will be waiting outside." Aiolos laughed a bit nervous seeing them so close. "Was nice to see you, Shiva. Bye, bye, say hello to your brother for me."

"I better go too." The owner of the temple kissed her once last time. "Save a dance for me."

"I will, my love."

**Author's Note:**

> [1] She is my evening, my night, my universe.  
> [2] She is my friend, my beloved.  
> [3] I'm an admirer of her beauty  
> [4] Fickle, she flirts shamelessly from sun to shade, changing the colour of her radiance  
> [5] I'm a lover of her colour and beauty


End file.
